


Silent Wars

by alittlespy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, constant warring noncommunicating disasters that we all love, uhh this is my first good girls fic so ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlespy/pseuds/alittlespy
Summary: She always wants the upper hand, even if he's never extending his to her.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Silent Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these two, and it's my first fic in a loooooong time. I just couldn't hold this one in.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!:)

She’s on her bed, holding onto the headboard. She tries to focus on the ceiling, to hold on for a bit longer, and to not look into the dark eyes staring at her, a slight gleam in them.

All she has on is a black bra, she doesn’t usually wear black, she’s more for a cute (some say matronly, she says cute) pale pink, with a bow in the middle.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to give in, it’s that she thinks he will have the upper hand if she gives in too quickly.

But she’s sweating, panting. Can barely catch her breath or hold on much longer, probably the cause of his smirk.

He’s got his fingers in her, urging her to just let go. To finally let go. Who cares if he wins? It’ll feel so good.

As she feels herself about to tumble over the edge, she hears tiny feet at the door and she shoots out of her bed to quiet the nightmares and tuck them back into bed.

Just as well, she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye the next time she sees him. Who is she kidding? She probably won’t be able to look him in the eye the next time she sees him anyway.

*

She’s right, she can’t even look at him without feeling the flush of her cheeks. If he notices, he doesn’t let on. Probably used to the way that she is unpredictable. Besides, not looking at him isn’t really that odd, there is Annie and Ruby and his guys. So much going on, and the drops have gotten more routine and the pass off happens a lot more fluidly. It’s over quickly.

They mumble their goodbyes and see-ya-laters and all pile into their cars.

Done, she’s won her quiet war. It won’t happen again and she’ll be able to go back to her normal, confident self that she is around him. The boss bitch he inspires to pop her head out and make herself known.

*

The next time it happens, she’s bent over her desk. This time when he’s demanded his pharmacy back and she orders 50/50, she doesn’t let him walk out the door. Of course, he may view this as winning – he had told her she looked good behind that desk, she would look even better on top of it – but she fights back by being the one to invite him to her. She’s not _on top_ of the desk, she argues with herself.

He feels so good, stretching her out. The way only he can. His strong, long fingers digging into her hips in delicious pain.

She’s so close, and when it happens (because it happens this time), she can hear him chuckling out behind her. She doesn’t mind though, she’s the real winner after all is said and done.

When she wakes up, she’s so frustrated and hot that she gives in and reaches over and grabs her trusty vibrator. He must never know he’s won this round. She’ll find the courage to look him in the face, to best him next.

*

The third time, they’re out on her porch and he’s holding the gun to her throat. This old scene. They both know he won’t use it. His temper is simmering, barely contained under the surface of his calm facade.

This time she leans her chest further into his, the gun digging further into her throat. She doesn’t mind though, in fact, it’s getting her off. She can tell by the smolder in his eyes that he’s also getting more riled up.

She closes her eyes as the tension between them builds. Who will be the one to break it?

This time it feels more real, more tangible.

She opens her eyes and he’s there. This time she’s giving into the pleasure.

They’ll both be the winners.


End file.
